judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Gang
.]]The central group of main characters, often called the gang, Mia and the gang, or Mia's gang, are the usual characters who gradually formulated throughout the show. Oddly, the relationships of most of the "gang" members are usually negative or humorous. Members *'Mia Redford' - she is the main character of the show, thus making her somewhat the "leader" of the gang. *'Nut Nuttingham' - Mia's right-hand man, a constant character. Though he does not show any friendly motives to any of the other chracters, he is usually roped into their adventure and shenanigans anyway. *'Buck Snortleson' - possibly one of the first gang members outside of the JMN staff, Buck and Mia's relationship is complex. He and Mia sometimes seem to be friends, but he is usually called "annoying" and a "brat" by the other gang members. *'Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue' - he was Buck's friend before becoming a gang member. He and Mia have a moderate relationship. Turdsley was one of the last characters to be recognized as a part of the gang. *'Birdena Bittlemeier' - she quickly became a fan favorite and began to be featured in more episode after her first minor appearance. As most of the other members, Mia is extremely annoyed by Birdena's foolish antics. *'Brownfeather Beansworth' - though she does not appear as much as the other members, Brownfeather is usually included in the gang's adventures. Her spot in the gang was confirmed in Brownflesh, when Nut said, "The whole gang is here, except Brownfeather". Occasional members Many characters are included in the gang few times, but do not appear enough to be an official gang member. *'Matilda Bananomanoman' - while she is usually thought of as just "Mia's daughter", Matilda becomes a large and active character in the later seasons. She is often the subject of the gang's adventures, for example in The Revenge of Judge Maya, when Matilda and her family was captured by Judge Maya and the whole gang went to save them. *'The other Bananomanomans' - The other members of the Bananomanoman family, Murphy, Marley, and Maggie, and sometimes included in the gang, but less often than Matilda. For instance, when Murphy and the twins offered to help Mia's fundraiser, and when Marley and Maggie went back in time with Mia and the rest of the gang. *'Fransisco von Kingsbury' - he was frequently recognized as a gang member until his betrayal and turn to evil in Crappy Anniversary. After that, he was called a villain of the show. *'Humphrey Dooberton' - he is also commonly part of the gang, though he only appears in six episodes. He was first recognized as a gang member in The Revenge of Judge Maya, when he had the "most important role" in saving the Bananomanomans from Judge Maya's fortress. *'Judge Maya' - though usually thought of as a villain, Judge Maya is also recognized as a main character of the show, thus interpreting her to be part of the gang as well. *'Reynolds Redford' - ever sense he appeared as Mia's imagination in Judge Mia Forever, it has been stated that Reynolds now appears to Mia constantly. At the end of the finale, Mia imagines Reynolds next to the rest of the main characters. This could suggest that Mia herself considers her fantasy of Reynolds to be part of her "gang".